tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nalyd Renrut as "Dirk" (Roleplay: The Final Season)
15:10 <@TDIFan13> Let's start this off, shall we? 15:10 Sure 15:10 <@TDIFan13> 1. What character are you auditioning for right now? 15:11 Dirk Hoffman 15:11 <@TDIFan13> 2. Are you auditioning for any other characters this season? 15:11 Yes (And to avoid another sarcastic Ryan quip -_-) I also auditioned for Frankie Lippin 15:12 <@TDIFan13> 2. Describe your character for me in three short words. 15:13 Spoiled, selfish, vengeful. 15:13 <@TDIFan13> 5. We're getting into the trivia portion of this audition. You will be asked three questions about your character. If you answer all correctly, you have a better shot of getting in. Alright? 15:13 Alright 15:14 <@TDIFan13> Q1. Why is someone as rich as Dirk Hoffman joining the show? 15:14 he spent over 2000 dollars on room service, so his dad stopped giving him money 15:15 <@TDIFan13> Q2. True or False: Dirk's father is a famous director. 15:16 False - he's a "movie star" which is implied to refer to an actor. I supposed one could refer to a notable director as a "movie star" 15:16 >.> 15:16 <@TDIFan13> Q3. True or False: Chris does not believe that Dirk is the hottest male on the show. 15:17 False - Though I dont think he actually comes out and says he thinks that, its heavily implied 15:17 <@TDIFan13> Er...actually, that's true. He clearly says that Jackson is hotter. :| 15:17 Damn 15:17 My mistake 15:18 didn't really read the other auditions to be frank :p (Just to be Frankie! Ay-oh!) 15:18 <@TDIFan13> I will now bring in a random character from a previous roleplay season for you to act with for one minute so we can test your skills. Please don't be embarrassed; we have all done it before. 15:18 * Nalyd-Auditionin is horribly embarrassed :$ 15:18 <@TDIFan13> Your assigned character is Heather. They will start off with the first sentence in a scene. Please begin. Act as your character. 15:18 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Heather| 15:19 * Heather| files nails. 15:19 *walks past Heather, bumping into her* Hey, watch where you're going -_- 15:19 <@Heather|> O.O 15:19 <@Heather|> Excuse me? 15:20 <@Heather|> You totally just walked into me. 15:20 Excuse you? Excuse ME. Do you know who I am? -_- 15:20 <@Heather|> Uhhh... 15:20 I'm Dirk Hoffman. When I walk, you get out of my path, capeesh? 15:20 <@Heather|> Oh, Dirk Hoffman! 15:20 <@Heather|> I saw you on 15:20 <@Heather|> I saw you on TV yesterday. :D* 15:20 <@Heather|> You were the homeless guy being interviewed, right? 15:21 What, you got cotton between your ears? -_- Of course you've seen my on TV, my dad- Oh 15:21 Well, my five minutes on the local news is still more prominent then your crappy job on the show 15:21 Great job coming in third, really well done 15:21 I've never seen somebody lose so hard 15:21 *claps slowly* 15:22 Truly only somebody like you could manage to fail so terribly 15:22 <@Heather|> Well, I'm glad you've seen it now. When you lose even badlier, it won't hurt as much. 15:22 <@Heather|> You'll know that someone's been in your situation. 15:22 Badlier's not a word, smart one -_- 15:22 <@Heather|> Except... 15:22 <@Heather|> That someone's smart, hot, and ready to bounce back. 15:23 Smart? hot? I'm the only person in this room who meet those standards 15:23 <@Heather|> Oh, please. 15:23 <@Heather|> I've seen people like you before, and they normally work in haunted houses. 15:24 Haw, funny 15:24 We got a comedian over here 15:24 It's a shame though 15:24 I wish I could be as funny as your face. 15:24 Or maybe as funny as when you got shaved bald on TV 15:24 Man, that's classic right there 15:25 <@Heather|> Oh, that's very clever. 15:25 Look, just stay out of my way, capeesh? 15:25 <@Heather|> When'd you learn that? Grade two? 15:25 <@Heather|> Ugh. 15:25 <@Heather|> Fine. >.> 15:25 Says the girl who said "Badlier." *rolls eyes* 15:25 <@Heather|> Go ahead, nerdo. 15:25 * Heather| puts out foot. 15:25 *steps on heather's foot, continues walking* 15:25 <@Heather|> Ow!! 15:26 *smirks and continues walking* 15:26 Heather| has changed nick to TDIFan13 15:26 <@TDIFan13> Thank you for auditioning. Do you have any other characters that you would like to audition for? If not, please leave the chatroom. 15:32 Nalyd-Auditionin 4a4c4deb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.76.77.235 has left #TDR4 [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season five auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions